Amor Vestido de Negro
by daftcrasher89
Summary: Steve, Un joven de 19 años conoce a un enderman, pero no cualquiera, sino una mujer ender a la cual ve como su nueva amiga y mas adelante algo mas que eso. Posibles escenas subidas de tono (pervertidirijillos :3) [Steve x Enderman] PD: Imagínense todo como anime. basado en el "mob talker"
1. Algo Sorpresivo

**Hola a todos mis compis :3 soy daftcrasher (enserio? No sabía eso ) si quieren me pueden decir daft, bienvenidos a mi PRIMER fanfiction de ratacraft, emm, quiero decir de minecraft e.e, espero les guste y tratare de actualizar cada vez que pueda, como sea empecemos esta bazofia :v … una cosa más antes de empezar …esto está basado en el mod "mobtalker" por si alguien pregunta**

* * *

><p>.Capítulo 1<p>

"Algo Sorpresivo"

Era un día como cualquier otro en minecraft, un mundo cuadrado, con unas criaturas extrañas pero a mas no poder con poderes raros, algunos con aspecto humanoide y otros con aspecto indescriptible… como sea, habían pasado a unos 1000 años y solo quedaba un humano vivo de una gran guerra que extermino a la gran parte de la humanidad, dejando solo a un sobreviviente que perduro con la ayuda de un dios, Notch quien le había puesto como tarea sobrevivir a todas las raras criaturas que hay en este mundo. Steve (como se hacía llamar), un chico de 19 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules y bastante decidido, que se dedicaba a sus rutinarias labores (minar, construir, cosechar y explorar sus entornos), aquel chico que demuestra que los humanos son debiles pero capases para adaptatse en cualquier lugar, se levantó de su cama viendo como su gato lo despertaba meneándole la cola en la nariz, haciendo que este estornudara, asustando al gato

-¡Achu… que rayos! – Decía Steve muy sobresaltado y algo extrañado – ah solo eres tu gato, todavía no te pongo nombre… que importa, ¿quieres comer? –

-*Ronroneo* - el gato se había bajado de la cama de un salto para luego lanzarse por las escaleras para llegar en frente de su plato de comida – *maullo* –

Steve se vistió con su ropa habitual (no hace falta decir cuál es, yo creo que todos sabemos cuál es) y bajo a la planta base para sacar un pescado crudo y un balde con agua de un cofre lleno hasta el tope de comida, para ponerlo en frete del felino

-Disfrútalo – aquel joven de 19 años veía como el pequeño animal devoraba el pez desesperadamente – se nota que no comiste nada ayer en la cena jeje, bueno pequeño, voy a salir a minar, regreso más tarde – Steve le dejo 3 pescados más al gato para que tuviera en la tarde

TRES HORAS DESPUES

Steve estaba saliendo de la mina con: 2 stacks de hierro, 3 stacks de carbón, 45 de redstone, 20 de oro y 19 diamantes. Nunca antes había tenido tanta suerte pero a la vez tan mala ya que cuando venía un enderman le quito un bloque de tierra que puso en una piscina de lava y callo, de suerte estaba vivo todo por su confiable balde con agua. Ya se había hecho de noche… Steve temía que pudiera morir, tenía demasiados diamantes como para morir. Trato de calmarse y caminar esquivando todo monstruo que viera y la mayoría de veces funcionaba… ya estaba a unas millas de su casa cuando escucho un quejido seguido de un pequeño llanto proveniente de una cueva pequeña cercana a su posición, su curiosidad fue más grande que su sentido común por eso fue a ver y lo que encontró no fue na agradable… Steve pudo ver lo más raro del mundo; Una joven de 19 años (según su aspecto), con un gorro de ender, chaqueta, mini-falda (y por decir "mini" no exagero) y medias negras, morena y un poco más alta que Steven estaba apoyada contra la pared de piedra y sus rodillas en la cara llorando desconsoladamente

-Emm, disculpa, ¿estas bi...? - no pudo acabar por que aquella muchacha se le avalanzo, dejando su cara contra el pecho de Steve - ¿¡pero que haces!? Suelta...me - cambio su semblante exaltado a uno mas serio pero con una cara de lastima

-¡Porfavor no me mates, ayudame, te lo suplico! - aquella muchacha se veia asustada, confundida y temerosa - ellos... ellos me lastimaron...

-¿Quienes te hiciero esto? - se hinco a la altura de aquella pelinegra mirando un corte profundo que se ubicado en el torax de ella

-Los endermans... yo soy una de ellos pero al ser mujer no me gusta lo que haven en este mundo - inquieta y palida se veia la joven - me dijeron que si no me gustaban sus ideales que mejor muriera y trataron de matarme...

-Eso es terrible... vamos a mi casa y hablaremos mas del tema ademas de curarte la herida - la levanto cuidadosamente para llevarla en brazos a su hogar

En el transcurso encontraron a varios mounstros que amenazaban a Steve, por lo cual empeso a correr tratando de no maltratar a la "mujer ender". Cuwndo llegaron a casa del joven esta la piso en un gran sofa para poder craftear una cama en donde ponerla para coser esos puntos, pero habia un problema; tendria que quitar su chaqueta. Cuando esto paso por su cabeza se sonrrojo brutalmente

-¡Ahhh, me duele mucho! - No habia tiempo para preocuparse por eso, una vida corria peligro y tenia que salvar esa vida - veamos... no tengo nada mas que cuchillos e hilos sueltos, no se si servira... -

Steve inspiro y exalo para relajarse "hora de operar" (tal vez muchos no sabian pero Steve tiene algunos conocimientos medicos que le enceñaron algunos aldeanos) pensaba muy decidido. Procedio a sacar la chaqueta de aquella enderbpara luegobver quebpor denteo estaba envadurnada en sangre igual que su torax, pero sus malditos instintos de hombre primitivo se apoderaron de el subiendo su mirada a sus pechos, eso era lo que menos queria ver. "Valla, son como me los imagine" pensaba con un gran deseo de manosearlos pero sabia que no debia, como dicen por hay "primero el deber, luego el placer" asi que procedio a operar el corte...

UNA HORA Y MEDIA DE OPERACION DESPUES

El hombre logro cerrar su sangrado y su heridadejando los puntos intactos. Ya que la ender devia seguir algo cansada le dio algo de sopa de hongos para que se sintiera mejor y recobrara algo de energia ya que su roma comparada con su piel no combinaba nada

Bebe un poco de la sopa te sentiras mejor - le decia Steve con una sorisa dibujada en su cara

-M-much-as gra-cias por dejar-me que-dar a-qui - decia algo cortando por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo

-Por sierto quria perguntarte algo hace un buen rato - se piso lo mas serio que pudo - ¿como se te formo ese grave corte en el torax?

Esa es u-una co-cosa p-para con-tarte maña-na - decia forzozamente para luego empezar a tocer algo de sangre

-¿¡Estas bien!? - se sobresalto Steve haciendo que esta se riera levemente

-Te preocupas mucho por mi - decia con una tierna sorisa plantada en sus labios - deverias preocuparte mas por ti, tan solo mira tu brazo,vesta bendado y machado de sangre - era como si cada palabra le fuera dando paso a sus lagrimas hasta que ya no aguantar mas y se hecho a llorar

-No hay necesidad de llorar, este corte no es nada - abrazando a la joven ender tratando de calmarla - oye, nunca te pregunte tu nombre

-Katherine -

-Katherine ... hmm, bonito nombre - separandose un poco de ella y dandole un beso envla frente - buenas noches - retirandose a su habitacion en el segundo piso

-Buenas noches... Steve -

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**A que no esta linda esta basura :3. Bueno eso fue todo, lamento si fue corto, es que no quiero que sea muy largo pero tampoco tan cortito e.e… bueno ojala y me manden sus rewiews eso me ayudaría más a seguir en esto :3 gracias por leer mi historia y una cosa más imagínense todo como estilo anime**

**ADIOS BATILECTORES**


	2. Arreglos

**HOLA BATIPAJEROS!... Digo batilectores, emm, bueno, hace y semanas que no hago algo pero todo fue culpa de las pruebas de admisión y eso (pésima excusa in the World), como sea, ya falta poco para el verano y ya podré actualizar mas pero después de jugar League Of Legends, porsupollo... como ya no quiero divagar mas empecemos esto de una vez**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

"Arreglos"

El sol se alzaba por el océano para dar comienzo a un nuevo día en minecraftia, como lo era siempre. Steve un joven trabajador entre 19 y 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro, desaliñado, moreno y alto se preparaba para recibir ese día de la mejor manera. Aquella luz cegadora entraba por su ventana haciendo que despertara y por ende despertar a su gato con quien dormía a los pies de su cama

-*Bostezo* umm que hora es - giro su cabeza y vio el mueble para ver el reloj - las 8:00am ¿ehh? En fin, me iré a bañar para preparar el desayuno - este deja de observar a la nada para ver a su gato - oye, ¡bájate de la cama! Rayos, ahora quedara cubierta de pelo de gato - decía un poco irritado

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para luego quitarse la ropa dejando ver su obvia musculatura que gano con el paso del tiempo que a sobrevivido hasta ahora. Se metió en una piscina con una regadera arriba de ella, jalo una palanca y salio un chorro de agua. Después de aquella relajante ducha y de haberse vestido, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su "residente" quien estaba en aquella cama que puso en la cocina por la prisa, se dirigió lentamente para inspeccionarla. Su cabello azabache, su piel pálida, sus rostro y cuerpo frágil y su desnudes (obviamente estaba tapada con la sabana... (pervertido) vio que la ropa que le pertenecía a Katherine ya estaba limpia. Katherine se estaba estremeciendo, eso significaba que se estaba despertando, abriendo lentamente sus ojos pudo ver a Steve.

-Buenos días dormilona - le decía tiernamente pero a la vez un poco burlón - ¿quieres comer algo en especial para el desayuno?

-Esto... ¿que paso... ayer? - a Steve se le cambio su semblante feliz a uno mas serio

-Eso mismo quisiera saber de ti, pero ahora come algo, con la falta de sangre deberías comer - lo decía abriendo un baúl encima de un horno - toma esto, son papas asadas, vamos come, saben bien - le estiro la papa para que se la recibiera y se la comiera

-Bien - y como una niña pequeña, recibió la papa comiéndosela tímidamente para luego con un brillo en sus ojos mirar a Steve - ¡esto sabe, bien! No, ¡aun mejor! Este es un manjar delicioso, ¿de donde lo sacaste? - como una pequeña niña en una dulcería le rogó a Steve que le digiera

-Emm, yo la cultive en mi siembra - aquel joven estaba algo nervioso con su reacción pero era normal que los ender se pusieran así de emocionados pues ellos no comen comidas cocinadas o eso especulab7a Steve - déjame traer algo que te va a gustar, espérame aquí

Steve fue a su sótano, hay entro a una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia, en aquella habitación estaban sus pociones y todo lo relacionado con ellas. En eso busco un cofre donde estaba algo que sin duda ayudaría mucho a Katherine a sanarse. Cuando subió vio a Katherine acariciando a su gato

-Jaja deja eso me haces cosquillas - Steve veía desde lejos y era muy tierno pero se dio cuenta de algo, tenia un muy buen Angulo de los pechos de Katherine - oye, ¿que me ves?

Eso provoco en Steve el sangramiento de su nariz y su instinto masculino volvió para hacer de las sillas pero no vino solo, trajo a un amigo a la fiesta. Un bulto en la entrepierna de Steve que se asomaba peligrosamente a conocer el mundo hasta que Steve tomo el control de la situación

-Ehem, tómala esto - estiro el elixir embotellado hacia ella - son pociones de cura, el inconveniente es que es algo amarga -

-Okay - reviso aquel frasco y se dio cuenta de su peculiaridad al instante ya que desprendía un brillo rojo - ¿es veneno? ¿Como lo hiciste? -

-Solo tómala - dijo un poco extrañado - espera, ¿a que vienen esas preguntas? -

-No lo se, solo por que puedo - dijo destapando aquel brebaje - ojala y no sea tan amargo - se llevo el liquido a la boca para que su piel recobrara su color original; Seguía siendo pálida pero menos que antes - Agh que amarga ¿con que diablos preparas estas cosas? -

- no es muy importante que digamos, como sea, te sacare los el hilo que te puse en el corte - dijo quitando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo

-¿Pe-pero no se volverá a abrir el corte? - cubriendo sus senos

-Tu tranquila yo nervioso - algo sonrojado - todo estará bien

Con algo más de confianza se cubrió los pechos con una mano y sus ojos con la otra. Steve busco unas pinzas para sacar aquel hilo que sellaba el corte. Para Katherine no fue nada doloroso, solo soltaron un nido en el hilo y luego lo sacaron fácilmente

-Pues veamos como quedo - vio el corte y recordó 2 cosas; como la encontró la noche pasada y su ropa que ya debía estar limpia - espérame aquí, voy por tu ropa - corriendo hacia el baño donde estaba la ropa de la joven ender

Le ofreció su ropa sin mostrarle su rostro colorado por verla desnuda antes y se fue de la sala principal para ir a la cocina para no verla y cuando creyó que estaba lista se dirigió allí para encontrarse con una escena un tanto rara; Katherine cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana y su gato con su ropa arriba de su estantería, sin duda, muy extraño

UN ARREGLO DESPUES

Katherine ya estaba vestida y lista para hablar con Steve de ese tema incomodo del que no le gustaba hablar. Steve la hizo pasar al living donde se sentaron frente a frente para hablar

-Ahora dime, que sucedió contigo y como te heriste asi – dijo con un semblante serio y una mirada penetrante

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>No se me ocurre algo que poner aquí asi que… emm…<strong>

**Chao ^^**


	3. Te Cuidare

**Hola a todos :D ... Bueno hace ya tiempo que no hago algo pero aunque sean vacaciones estoy ocupado pero bueno, ya que tengo algo de tiempo, voy a seguirlo ya que tengo tiempo libre, así que empecemos esto de una buena vez. Una cosa antes de empezar, este capitulo sera con un contexto mas serio al inicio ya que aquí se contara la historia de Katherine**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

"Te Cuidare"

- ANTERIORMENTE -

Katherine ya estaba vestida y lista para hablar con Steve de ese tema incomodo del que no le gustaba hablar. Steve la hizo pasar al living donde se sentaron frente a frente para hablar

-Ahora dime, que sucedió contigo y como te heriste así – dijo con un semblante serio y una mirada penetrante

- AHORA -

Katherine quedo en shock ante tal pregunta pero en el fondo se lo estaba esperando, era cuestión de tiempo para que preguntara sobre ese tema reciente e incomodo que paso, no lo había superado del todo pero se podía mantener firme ante su pregunta aunque Steve mirándola seriamente la ponía mas nerviosa de la que ya estaba

-E-estoy un poco nerviosa - le decía la joven ender con un leve sonrojo en su rostro semi pálido - Te lo diré pero con una condición - se puso al lado de Steve pasando su mirada de seria a una un poco mas sorprendida

-¿Q-que haces? - Se sobresaltaba cada vez mas y a la par su acompañante se acercaba cada vez mas hacia el - ¿Po-porque te acercas tanto a m-mi? - decía el moreno con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

-Quiero que estés contigo a tu lado, haceme este favor - estaba ya aferrada a su brazo, Katherine no quería soltarse ya que este suceso siempre que la recordaba le daban unas grandes ganas de llorar como infante de 5 años

- HISTORIA DE KATHERINE - NARRACIÓN KATHERINE -

Yo siempre fui una niña muy silenciosa, ya que mi madre me cuidaba sola y mi padre se suicido al saber que yo nacería en breve, desde mis 5 años y luego a los 11, fui una niña muy silenciosa, los niños ender molestaban por ser muy bajita y fea, las niñas me molestaban por ser muy callada y por mi corte de cabello, fui muy solitaria y silenciosa, entonces discutí con mi madre (quien murió de un paro cardíaco) y me fui al mundo humano a los 13 años. cuando llegue los ender hombres me habían recibido muy bien, pero me habían puesto una sola regla; NO HABLAR CON LAS OTRAS CRIATURAS. Cuando cumplí 15 algunos enderman's me vieron diferente de cuando llegue, tal vez por mi reciente crecimiento, yo por mi parte siempre lo oculte pero los ender's eran muy molestos e interesados

Un año después, a mis 16 años, explorando por hay, te descubrí a ti, luchando con un esqueleto y un par de creeper's. Al principio me asombre de solo verte luchar y tan arduamente solo por tus propios méritos, aunque al principio te veía como un tipo arrogante, fuerte, aveces amable y bien parecido (eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro muy suave, inaudible para Steve), tu forma de ser ganabas cada vez mas mi confianza y una parte de mi rogaba que te presentara mi persona y mi cuerpo fue dominante de mi cerebro en esa acción tan repentina que cometí aquella noche, cuando me acerque a una distancia moderada de ti pero lo único que hiciste es verme medio cuerpo e ignorarme como si no fuera mas que un montón de rocas sin importancia

Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal ya que yo en, ese entonces era solo una exploradora sin mas. Cuando volví a la pequeña base donde no solíamos reunir los enders ellos me dijeron que había hecho algo muy malo ya que el se intereso en cazar enders debido a las perlas que teníamos para nuestra teletransportacion así que habían muerto dos de nosotros así que por una semana trataron de "sacarme del camino" y debido a eso me atacaron y me dejaron moribunda en aquella cueva. Cuando ya no podía mas di un ultimo grito de dolor y cerré mis ojos, en eso te sentí avanzando hacia mi y me avalanze hacia ti y no aguante llorar por ultima vez y luego ya sabes lo que paso

- FIN DE NARRACIÓN -

Steve estaba sorprendido y con una mano en su barbilla; No podía evitar estar sorprendido, la historia de Katherine era muy deprimente y extraña, cosa que puso un ambiente tenso y muy molesto para Steve. Este estaba nervioso viendo la ventana y con mirada pensativa hasta que se dio cuenta que unos pequeños sollozos eran emitidos por su compañera haciendo que este reaccionara de su estupefacción para observar a su amiga. esta se dio cuenta de la mirada de Steve y se seco las cuantas lagrimas que rodaban por sus tersas y sonrosadas mejillas.

-Lo siento, me cuesta trabajo controlar mis emociones - sobándose los ojos con las manos - es que desde pequeña era muy llorona desde que falleció mi ma... - no pudo terminar ya que Steve secaba sus ojos con sus manos

-Perdón por todo lo que te paso, aunque no halla sido mi culpa - Steve esbozo una sonrisa pequeña seguida de una risa que tal parece animo un poco a su acompañante - si te sirve de algo, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante yo te cuidare - Steve le mostró su dedo meñique en señal de la "promesa de meñique"

-Bueno, confiare en ti - Katherine imito a Steve y levanto su meñique para que ambos se estrechen - ojala no me des la espalada como los otros ender -

Steve la acerco a el y al final la fundió en su pecho en un fuerte abrazo al cual Katherine la avergonzó y lo demostró con un leve sonrojo pero luego le gusto y su cuerpo reacciono por si solo. Pero Steve se separo; Tenia que trabajar y ya no tenia tiempo para estar con Katherine así que desganado se levanto hurgar en un cofre serca de su área designada para trabajo. De el susodicho cofre saco su espada de diamante, su picota (o pico) del mismo material, algunas herramientas de hierro (para sacar minerales menos importantes) y comida para su pequeño viaje. Katherine le miro extrañada por lo cual Steve le dedico una amplia sonrrisa

-Lo siento Katherine, pero debo irme a la mina para sacar algunos minerales - el hombre se apoyo la parte superior de la espada en el hombro levemente mirando con una amplia sonrrisa a Katherine - Vovere en dos o cuatro horas, eso si algo mas - el joven se acerco repentinamente a la mujer ender asustandola y tiñendo sus mejillas de un rubor inevitable - NO LE HABRÁS LA PUERTA A NADIE Y TAMPOCO DEJES ENTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA YO ... ¿entiendes? -

-S-si - ruborizada levemente, Katherine se calmo un poco -

-Bien, adiós, nos vemos luego - se dio vuelta y se retiro de la casa cerrando levemente la puerta

Katherine quedo sola, completamente sola, bueno, tenia al gato de Steve pero aun se sentía solitaria. Se acerco lentamente al gato que reacciono sorprendido por las caricias de la joven ender pero luego se acostumbro a las suaves manos de la mujer quedando en un muy profundo sueño que ni una ola de zombies podría arruinar. Esta dejo al gato para que no interrumpiera sus sueño y con vista curiosa empezó a inspeccionar la casa para darse cuenta que era muy grande y contenía; un living, comedor, cocina, biblioteca (donde estaba la mesa de encantamiento), zona de trabajo y segundo piso (donde estaba el baño, dos habitaciones y un mirador). Realmente Steve se había esmerado en la casa que había construido, pero la joven se interesaba en una parte en particular; la biblioteca. En ese jugar había muchos libros con muchos textos que a Katherine se le hacían muy interesante, así que tomo uno al azar, este tenia una cubierta de color gris con la tapa en blanco, no tenia un titulo así que lo llevo con ella al sillón en donde se sentó y lo abrió lentamente analizándolo poco a poco

- CON STEVE -

El estaba saliendo 2 horas después de la cueva con muchos minerales los cuales les costo conseguir en su gran mayoría, cuando salio vio a lo lejos una luz, otra vez, su curiosidad fue mas grande que su sentido común, así que se dirigió a ese extraño resplandor, Steve no pudo evitar tapar su vista con brazo y vio la luna. No la recordaba tan hermosa y la pocas veces que la había visto era para saber su ubicación cuando se perdía en las amplias llanuras, vio el área donde estaba y vio una piedra grande donde se sentó, miro por el barranco hacia ese bello paisaje nocturno, los animales, arboles, paisajes e incluso los monstruos se veían muy bien, por un momento se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Fue así hasta que algo le toco la espalda y lo asusto, pegando un salto hacia adelante miro a quien le había sorprendido pero lo que miro no le agrado para nada; Una persona (posiblemente una mujer ya que se le veían los pechos elevados por la ropa) con, una capucha de manto negro, cabello anaranjado, ropas verde obscuras, piel morena y bajita (no mas que Steve, como de 1.80). Su cara estaba cubierta por la capucha y unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes y el joven de playera azul le miraba intrigado con su espada de diamante en la mano, ni siquiera sabia quien o que era, jamas la había visto en toda su vida

-¿¡Q-que demonios!? - se sobresalto haciendo que la joven de la capucha negra se asustara pegando un salto hacia atrás - ¿Que quieres conmigo y por que te me apareces así como así?

- CONTINUARA -

* * *

><p><strong>Emm... Bueno, hace ya tiempo que no hago nada y es que con la navidad y año nuevo no tuve tiempo a nada ya que me fui a vacacionar y hay había un Internet de mierda y no podía subir nada así que me disculpo<strong>

**un saludo a 3 personas de mis rewiews y estas son:**

**_master master god_**

**_TEIET_**

**_TheDigitalHunter_**

**De verdad, muchas gracias por sus rewiews y espero les guste es y los otros capítulos, sin nada mas que decir me despido... ¡ADIOS BATILECTORES! ^_^**


	4. Revelaciones

**Hola a todos mis batilectores (?. bueno ahora que volví podre seguir con esto ya que mi maquina de la nasa ahora sirve bien y el Internet ya no se cae a ratos, debido a eso no podía subir capítulos pero ahora que todo esta a la perfección ya podre ****continuación este proyecto y alguno que otro en el futuro. Espero disfruten este capitulo y sin mas empiezo :P y una cosa mas; haré un pequeño resumen del final del capitulo pasado en el "ANTERIORMENTE". Muchas gracias por su ****atención**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

"Revelaciones"

- ANTERIORMENTE -

Steve había salido de aquella cueva 2 horas después de entrar con muchos objetos. Tenia que tener cuidado ya que al ser de noche habían monstruos que lo querían matar y a lo lejos vio un resplandor y dirigió a Steve a un acantilado con una piedra grande a un costado del barranco. Se sentó en aquella piedra observando el paisaje nocturno, por un momento se sintió en paz. Así fue hasta que alguien lo sorprendió por la espalda, una encapuchada le toco el hombro

-¿¡Q-que demonios!? - se sobresalto haciendo que la joven de la capucha negra se asustara pegando un salto hacia atrás - ¿Que quieres conmigo y por que te me apareces así como así?

- AHORA -

-Por favor, no hagas nada precipitado - decía la pelinaranja con voz asustadiza y levantando sus brazos moviendo de un lado a otro - Baja tu espada lentamente y me iré en paz, solo quería... -

-No,nada de eso - Decía Steve con su espada de diamante en una mano y un poco de nervios - Te lo volveré a repetir... ¿Quien o que eres? - Steve ya no aguantaba esa situación y se encargaría de saber quien es ella

-Bueno, si te vas a poner así... - la chica desconocida sonrió pero el joven se acerco rápidamente con la espada hubicandola en su cuello - ¿!que diablos te pasa¡? ¡Quita esa espada de mi cuello! - se notaba el enojo y el miedo en su voz

-Esta bien, así no actuó yo - dijo Steve alejando sus espada del cuello de la muchacha desconocida - Pero eso no quita el echo de que no confié en ti, aun - dicho esto por parte de Steve se sentó en aquella piedra

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme - la joven misteriosa sonreía suavemente ye se oculto entre los arboles escapando

-Oye ¡Espera! - dijo mirando hacia atrás pero no encontró a la muchacha encapuchada, lo único que vio fue un papel en un árbol que decía... - _Cuppa_, Eh? Supongo que ese es su nombre. Bueno al menos se su nombre - tomo la hoja y la analizo, encontrando en la parte de atrás unas palabras - _Yo Volveré, espero tu también hagas lo mismo, Steve. _Pues supongo que también lo haré en algún momento - el joven dijo esto y se fue pero no sin darle un ultimo vistazo al paisaje

- CON KATHERINE -

Ella leía el libro sorprendida, no podía creer lo que tenia Steve en su libro y menos como lo consiguió. Eso no lo podía creer; era un libro de relatos eróticos con mujeres, pero no cualquier tipo de mujeres, uno de mujeres ender, creeper, blaze, araña, etc. Era algo que hizo que perdiera todo el respeto que tenia por el joven moreno, así que hablaría muy seriamente con Steve de su "librito gris".

-¡Volví! - la puerta rechino dando señal a que Steve volvió y era la oportunidad de Katherine de hablar seriamente - Lamento haberte preocupado, me tarde demás por que tuve un, emm, percance - Steve se paso su mano por la nuca y sonriendo frivolamente

-Nada de "tuve un percance" estoy muy enfadada contigo - se acerco Katherine rápidamente hacia el muchacho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se le callo su gorro de ender - Me explicaras una sola cosa, ¿¡De donde sacaste este libro tan sucio!? - Se le podía notar su enojo ademas del rubor de sus mejillas, claramente no le gustaba hablar de esos temas

-De que diablos hablas, por Notch, ese libro no lo había visto en mi vida - Steve trataba de calmar a Katherine sonando apacible pero aun seguía sorprendido - Espera,recuerdo ese libro, lo encontré en unas librerías de unos aldeanos - Katherine quedo impactada al saber la historia que Steve le relataba - me dijeron que cuando tuviera tiempo, lo leyera, que era muy interesante pero nunca tuve tiempo a... - no pudo terminar ya que Katherine se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo

-Lo lamento - dijo lamentándose y atormentándose mentalmente Katherine - creía que tenias esos gustos - no se pudo aguantar ponerse triste por sus suposiciones

-¿Te refieres a "Lectura Erótica"? - Steve se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sintió estúpido - Descuida no tengo esa clase de gustos - correspondió el abrazo de Katherine

-Me alegra oír eso, Steve - Decía Katherine sin soltarse del pelinegro

-Voy a comer algo - Steve se soltó del abrazo propinado por Katherine - ya regreso, por cierto ¿quieres algo de comer?

Katherine negó con la cabeza, ya había comido y no tenia hambre, en eso el gato de Steve, el cual no tenia nombre bajo las escaleras y vio a Katherine sentada en el sillón y se acerco a la joven pálida para que el pequeño felino se subiera a su regaso. Mientras Steve estaba en la cocina buscando algo de comer, también recordó al pequeño animal que criaba y saco del cofre un par de pescados mientras que el se saco un par de panes, un filete crudo de vaca y dos botellas de agua. El ojimarron cocino la carne y la puso entremedio de los panes, haciendo una especie de hamburguesa. Aquel joven se dirigió hacia donde Katherine y le ofreció la botella de la cual ella tomo gustosa, ya que tenia mucha sed. Steve no se daba cuenta de algo, no era una botella con agua normal, si no una poción extraña que había inventado y la dejo allí pero se olvido de ella. Cuando la tomo sintió una sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, se acerco a Katherine y se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora donde Steve era el "Dominante". Katherine trataba de zafarse del agarre del moreno pero le era imposible, tenia demasiada fuerza, ese se acercaba lentamente a la muchacha, esta no podía hacer nada mas que resignarse, cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse, Steve esta apunto de besarle pero ese momento nunca paso. Steve estaba dormido sobre Katherine, de alguna manera se lo saco de encima y lo vio; Se veía pacifico, como si nadie pudiera despertarlo

-Supongo que lo llevare a su cama - dijo la ender mirándole aun sonrojada - Espero no recuerde lo de ahora ¿Por que habrá hecho eso tan de repente? - ese sonrojo se puso mas violento al recordar lo sucedido - ¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!? debo llevarlo a su habitación

Katherine lo cargo como pudo, lo que mas le costo fueron las escaleras ya que Steve al ser hombre, era mas pesado que Katherine pero al final lo dejo en su cama quitando a Steve su zapatos y su camisa. Katherine se volvió a ruborizar así que se dirigió fuera ya que tenia sueño, pero no quería dormir en el sofá, y por esto se dirigió a la habitación de Steve, se acerco a la cama del joven y se acurruco con las sabanas. No podía creer que compartía la misma cama con su "salvador" pero tenia mucho sueño así que se durmió rápido y ambos quedaron acurrucados entre las sabanas de la cama disfrutando de un sueño bien merecido. Sin embargo alguien observaba esa escena desde la distancia

-Así que estas viva y con el - un extraño hombre alto miraba a la distancia por la ventana de la casa - Prepárate Katherine, por que se viene algo muy malo para ti y ese chico - el extraño se dio media vuelta y se fue al bosque - Mi trabajo esta hecho, informare de esto al jefe - dicho esto se fue y no dejo rastro de su extraña desaparición

- CONTINUARA -

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero le haya gustado este capitulo, se que es corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que espero les valla muy bien es sus planes para este año también les deseo feliz año nuevo atrasado :P<strong>

**bueno, adiós batilectores ^_^**


End file.
